


Cousin trouble

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Choking, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Brady has to babysit his little cousin Ray, but he had plans to watch porn all evening. That is until Ray comes into his room...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Cousin trouble

**Author's Note:**

> And another crosspost work! XD
> 
> For Lande di Fandom's "Badwrong week", week 2: underage  
> For Kaos Borealis's "Ospiti dallo Spazio", prompt: aggression  
> For Banned Together Bingo, prompt: incest

Brady was pissed. He had thought that since his parents were going out that evening he could have jerked off in peace for once, but no! They had to invite his aunt and uncle out too, so he was stuck babysitting his cousin. He hated them!

He had pouted all afternoon for that, arguing with his parents about that injustice, but in the end they hadn’t changed their minds.

It wasn’t like he hated his cousin, though, he had no choice either, but he still was the reason why he couldn’t enjoy a nice evening of Pornhub browsing.

Ray hadn’t been happy either, apparently. When he was dropped to Brady’s care he was pouting and grumbling about being old enough to stay home alone. Brady agreed with him on that, he was fourteen, not four.

When they were left alone Brady forcefully pushed Ray on the sofa and slapped the remote in his hands.

“I’ll be in my room, don’t come bother me.” He ordered.

Brady walked away and sat in front of his computer in his bedroom. He had to decline a couple of invitations to videocalls from his friends, complaining about being forced to babysit his younger cousin and not wanting him to hear. He tried to distract himself with some videogaming, but all he could think about was what he would have loved to watch on Pornhub.

After a few failed attempts to play he grumbled and closed the game window to open his browser. Fuck it, he had told Ray not to disturb him, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted in his room!

He looked for a big, strong guy brutally fucking a seemingly unwilling twink, and when he found one that looked nice he opened it together with his jeans.

He got his dick out just in time for the intro to be over, and the room filled with moans and whines and slapping of flesh against flesh. He grabbed the hand cream he used as lube and poured it on his hand, then he started to jerk off to the video.

He was so distracted by it that he didn’t even hear the door creaking open.

“Hey Brady, let’s order a pizza, I’m hung…”

Ray froze in shock at the sight of what his older cousin was doing, and he blushed when he noticed the kind of video he was watching and the similarities between them and the… people doing it.

Brady turned his head towards the other and cursed, pausing the video.

“What the fuck did I tell you about not coming in here?” He yelled.

Ray looked down at his feet, his face so red that even his ears where burning hot.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll go away, sorry, I won’t come again, sorry.” He stuttered, shaking a bit.

He had always envied Brady for his huskiness, there was a reason why he was a football player at his school. He even won a scholarship for it in some prestigious university. And seeing him watch that kind of video in which a big guy… did things to some weakling like him… well… it really didn’t help him feel at ease in that moment.

Brady glared at his cousin, thinking for a moment. He could tell his parents about that, and that would mean he won’t ever be able to watch porn, they would take his computer away. He couldn’t allow that, he had to find a solution. Seeing his cousin tremble like that, looking even smaller than he already was, scared shitless about him… he felt his dick twitch. He licked his lips, remembering the pale lean body of Ray from the previous week’s pool trip. He grinned.

“No, you won’t go anywhere.” He almost growled. “You ruined my evening, now you gotta fix it.”

Ray looked at him with wide eyes. What did he mean? He couldn’t think… could he?

He tentatively took a step towards the door.

“If you try to run away I’ll break your legs.” Brady threatened.

Ray trembled like a leaf, but he stopped.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please Brady, I’m sorry.” He almost whispered, panic raising in his voice.

“Too late for that.”

The older boy stood up, his dick still out of his jeans, walking towards him. But instead of beating him like Ray feared he locked the door and put the key high in his bookshelf.

Ray was too scared to say anything anymore, he was too scared to even move, and when Brady grabbed his nape he yelped.

Brady was feeling his arousal grow at that reaction. He had never fantasized about Ray, he had never thought of him as a boy, not really, they were family. But in that moment the feeling of power that his reactions were giving him felt like an awesome drug.

“Now, I’ll let you get naked on your own, but don’t try anything funny.” He leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Or I’ll make you regret it. Understood?”

Ray couldn’t help but sob, promptly nodding. He felt his cousin slowly let go of his neck, but he could feel him staring at him. With trembling hands, Ray started to undress, letting his clothes fall on the floor beside him. When he was left with only his briefs he hugged his own arms, trembling.

“You’re not naked.” Brady scolded him.

“Brady, please… I’m sorry, it won’t happen again! I won’t tell anyone!” Ray pleaded, sobbing.

The older boy grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. He was grinning evilly, chuckling when he saw the tears filling the other’s eyes.

“I know you won’t. You don’t want everyone to know you’re a whore who would even get fucked by his own cousin just to have a dick inside him, do you?”

Ray couldn’t help but cry at those words. Of course he didn’t, he was already bullied enough as it was. He didn’t have time to give him an answer, though: Brady threw him on the bed, looming over him and ripping his briefs off of him.

The younger boy screamed in surprise and fear, uselessly trying to cover himself.

Brady grabbed him by the neck and cut his air off, looking at him as he gasped for breath. He felt a hot shiver run down his spine and his dick twitch. He was getting high on that power and he loved it.

“Stop struggling or I’ll choke you.” He threatened.

Ray immediately stopped, tears streaming down his cheeks. He took in a deep breath when he was allowed to.

“Good. See? It’s not that hard. Unlike my dick.” Brady joked.

He didn’t care about getting naked, he was too horny to waste time like that; he barely lubed up again. He opened Ray’s legs and forced himself into him, slightly eased by the hand cream on his dick, but even that wasn’t enough to make him slide in with no trouble. He grunted for the effort as Ray shouted and cried, repeatedly begging him not to do it.

“Fuck, so tight!” Brady complained as soon as he was inside.

The younger boy was feeling his ass on fire with pain, as if it had been ripped open and filled with embers. He couldn’t help but cry his eyes out, his tears falling on the sheets underneath him. he screamed again when his cousin began to move.

Brady looked down at his dick slowly coming out of the other’s ass and then sliding back in, a bit more easily. He gradually moved faster as he felt Ray’s insides adjust to him, until he was able to properly pound him without feeling uncomfortably squished. He looked back up at his cousin’s face; his tear streaked cheeks and broken voice where everything to him, exciting him almost as much as the actual fucking.

At some point he let go of Ray’s leg to jerk him off, pushing on his throat to make it hard for him to breath at the same time. The younger boy’s panicked expression was so hot that Brady almost came there and then, but he managed to control himself. In his porn the bottom always got hard and came before the top, and he wanted that to be the same.

Ray tried to fight him, but had to give up when his cousin choked him even more as a warning. He had never cried so hard in his life, he was in so much pain, but his body was still reacting at that violence as if he liked it. He was hard in no time and his half-choked whines were soon mixed with excited moans.

Brady grinned in satisfaction at that.

“You like it, uh? So you _are_ a whore after all.” He mocked him, panting for the effort of keeping up the rhythm. “I bet you won’t be able to get hard ever again without a big dick in your ass.”

Ray’s renewed sobbing was like music to his ears, it was everything he ever wanted to hear. In that moment Brady realized that he wanted to ‘babysit’ him again.

“Fuck!”

He was brought back to the present when his cousin started to hungrily clench around his dick to get more pleasure, his dick leaking pre-cum in the older boy’s hand.

“Yeah, you’ll only be able to cum with a dick in your ass.” He rubbed it in.

Ray couldn’t help but come soon after, crying even louder as he felt Brady’s cruel words sink in him. He felt like he was right, like he really was a whore for liking that and cumming.

Brady humped him harder, his thrusts getting frantic as he chased his orgasm. He came with a guttural groan of pleasure, unconsciously choking the other as he unloaded inside him.

The younger boy sort of hoped he would kill him right there, but in a few seconds he was allowed to breathe again.

Brady cleaned his hand on his cousin’s chest and belly, smearing him with his own cum before pulling out of him.

Ray immediately closed his legs, but they were forced open but the older boy, who looked in satisfaction at his twitching and leaking hole.

After a moment Brady finally let go of him and sat on the side of the bed, cleaning himself with tissues.

“Get dressed, Ray. You’ll get a shower back home.” He ordered him.

The younger boy whined in pain as he hurried to his clothes and wore them. By the time he was done Brady had opened the door again.

“Now, you wanted some pizza, didn’t you?”

He pushed him out, staring at his ass and feeling the power rush again at the knowledge of it being full of his cum.


End file.
